Thirteen Reasons Why
by arianna532
Summary: When Eric killed himself, everyone expected the secrets he knew to be left behind. That is until they heard the tape Eric left behind. Based off the storyline of Thirteen Reasons Why
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or Thirteen Reasons Why**

There was black every where. Because black is the color of death. Eric van der Woodsen was dead. Just three days previous he had finished the job he started on his wrists. And now he was dead. But there were some people at the funeral, some people who did not have the right to cry and act sad. They were the ones who brought Eric to the breaking point. They were the reason he was dead. Thirteen people who were too wrapped up in their own selfish lives to notice the boy they ignored and used. They too were sad to see Eric go. But they were also relieved Eric knew too much. He knew all of their secrets. When you are invisible, you see a great deal of things. If wheat he knew were to get out, well they would be ruined. Too bad they didn't count on a record being left.

_Hello everyone. Believe it or not, this is Eric van der Woodsen. I'm sure you're all dying...well not dying. If you were I'd be seeing you soon. Anyway back to what I was saying. I'm sure you all want to know why I, a rich, good looking boy would take his own life. Well hang in there everyone, I'm about to tell you the tale of my life. And more specifically why it ended. If you're listening you're one of the reasons. And known of you are innocent. You are all guilty, some only guilty of ignorance, some for many things worse. As to what you do with this knowledge, I don't really care. I just want you to know. I know your secrets. And just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm letting you off. First up is..._

**Just an idea that popped into my head. Tell me what you think. And by that I mean REVIEW!**


	2. Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG :(**

Jenny

_ ...is my dear bff Jenny. For all of you who don't know Jenny, or know her but not very much, Jenny Humphrey is the poster girl for wannabe. I know its cruel to call your best friend a wannabe, but its so true. Who else would do all the things Jenny has done? When it comes to her, nothing is scared. She tried and tried to take everything from me. _

_ Let's start with when I first met the bitch. Freshman year after the first suicide attempt. Damn, I hope I actually pulled this one off or this is going to be awkward when Jenny comes to visit me in the hospital. If she does at all. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Freshman year. I knew when I met her, she wanted to be friends with me because she was a Serena wannabe. Its not as if I hadn't run into dozens of girls just like this. And boys for that matter. But they more wanted to do Serena than be her, but I'll save that for the Serena section of this story. But, Jenny was different. She actually listened to me. She came to visit me. I actually started to trust her. One might argue that I was using her a little bit too. We needed each other. And I liked that. I liked that she was as friendless and needy as me. Its extremely selfish and I'm not proud of it, but its true. But then she schemed her way to the top of the social ladder, leaving me where she found me. Only, it had been worse. She had given me a taste of what I could have had. She started ignored my calls and texts. She didn't need me anymore._

_ Oh Jenny. If only it was that easy. She aimed too high. And missed. Jenny started to date an "it" boy to maintain her it girl status. When I found out she was sleeping with my boyfriend, it hurt. I won't lie. These are my last words after all. I wonder if anyone lies during there last words. Like if an old lady is lying on her death bed and tells her son he was adopted, not because he is, but because he forgot to call her on Mother's Day. I would totally do that. Who would argue with the dying old lady? But anyway, I'm not lying. Not this time anyway. Okay. Back to Asher. I don't know if he even counts as a boyfriend. He said he loved me. But he probally told her that too. I always wondered if Jenny knew he was dating me too. She denies it. But I wouldn't put it past her. To stay on top, I don't think she had any boundies. That's why I didn't feel bad about what I did. Granted, I did what I did more to hurt Asher than her, but I don't feel bad that she was colateral damage. Especially after she called me lier in front of all of our friends. And I use the term friends very loosly. I know when worst comes to worst, they will abandon me in a heartbeat. But that's why I liked Jenny. I assumed she was different. She dug her own grave, I just pushed her in it._

_ Then, this bitch as the nerve to call me and beg for a favor. Not ten seconds after she apoligizes. And what do you know? It's an invite to the most exclusive party in the Hamptons. But this time is supposed to be different. This time its about she clothes and not popularity. Sorry Jen, no one does a 360 in one summer. But I forgave her. I needed her. I didn't want to be alone. I'd rather have a backstabber than no one. I wonder if that makes me as shallow as her. I guess I will never have a chance to figure that out. You know. Because I'm dead. Just in case you all forgot._

_ By the way, Jen, thanks for almost ruining my love life that year. I got that she had no friends but me. And she was kind of a last resort for me too. But did she have to stalk me and Jonathan everywhere we went. Way to be a cockblock! At least she wasn't hooking up with this one. It's sad that I was happy about that. It really should have been a given that she wouldn't do that. But don't forget who we're talking about. Or who I'm talking about. You're really just listening. Anyway, a lot changed when we found out we had a brother. But even that could only save us for so long._

_ Of course, by the next year she managed to totally ruin my relationship. Both with her and Jonathan. I helped her get the crown because she promised to end it. But after trying for a day. Yes, a whole day. Don't strain yourself, sweetie. She gave up and desided to be the bitchiest queen ever. I know she thought she had something to prove, but all it made her was a sad wannabe. I tried to fight back and defend myself, but all I got was dumped and defeated. But I kept fighting, attempting to turn her minions against her, but I failed again. Eventually, we made up. Despite what she thought, it wasn't because I didn't want to fight, but because I didn't want to lose. But even that she managed to fuck it up. Just screwing a drug dealer wasn't good enough. Then she tried to steal my sister's boyfriend, and held a grudge against her when it didn't work. Here's an idea, J. Maybe he's not into anorexic panda bears with trashy extentions? Think about it. After that failure, she was feeling sorry for herself because everyone else was fed up with her crap. I'm sorry, but nearly getting my whole freaking family send away with my father because she wanted to go to Brooklyn? Sure, give your best friend no second thought. Never mind that you've been trying to get out of Brooklyn for three years. Just ruin my life on a whim. Anyway, back to Jenny's pity party. She decided that screwing my step brother and therefore ruining my relationship with him was a good idea. Jenny finally learned what consequences were when she got her ass banished. And she listened? A girl two years older than you "banishes" you and you go? I begged her to stay but apparently 'nothing was there for her anymore'. Congrats, E. You are offically nothing. _

_ So, worst of all, you left to save yourself, leaving me to drown. I called, text, and skyped you when everything was going down with Damien, but you never even came up to help. Not even on my goddamn birthday. Of course, when you come up to try and meet Tim Gunn, I drop everything to help your ass. So thanks for nothing. YOUR stupid ex was blackmailing me and you couldn't even drive you ass up from Hudson. It's not like you were in Europe. You were thirty minutes away! You let him blackmail me, use me, and turn me into a fucking drug mule. _

_ That was when I finally got it. I wasn't your friend. I was just convient. I was there whenever you needed me. I'm sure at my funeral, you'll cry and ask why I never reached out to you. That you would've helped me. I just wanted to get the record straight. If I had called, you would have blown me off. You aren't my friend. So go cry for all of your friends. Pretend you miss me. Enjoy there pity and enjoy the attention. My parting gift to you. _


End file.
